The Love of My Life
by Deep24Blue
Summary: Natasha Joel, a college student, comes over to La Push to research on the reservation for a project and as she puts her plan into action, she is imprinted upon by Embry Call. In the process of trying to avoid a romantic turmoil, Natasha gives her full attention on her project. But as the magic of imprinting brings her closer and closer to Embry, what will she do?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own nothing._

_**Chapter One:**_

They say every life has its ups and downs, twists and turns, roses and thorns. I seriously agree to the terminologies associated with the journey of a human soul as it progresses from phase to phase. I am a girl of twenty, out for college business. I loved travelling and all these years, I've been doing it under the surveillance of my parents. But at one point of my life, I needed to get independent so I had gladly taken the offer of going far off for my project alone. I needed to take up this one month by myself without anyone's support; my parents offered to come with me but I firmly told them I needed to see this for myself. I am majoring in History and the topic of my project made me come this far from New York.

_'__This is the captain of American Airlines 204. We will be descending into Port Angeles in a couple of minutes. Please put on your seatbelts. We hope you have enjoyed your flight with us. Thank you.'_

I automatically grabbed the two ends of the nylon belt and fastened it around my waist, simultaneously hearing the clicks of everyone else' too. All too soon, the flight began to land and I felt the familiar ear pain and blockage. Without dawdling, I instantly grabbed a bubblegum out of my pocket, unwrapped it and threw it into my mouth, chewing urgently. It helped to get rid of the ear block.

It was a fifteen minute descend and I put my hands over my ears, closing my eyes and feeling the tumult in the pit of my stomach. This was what I hated about flying: The landing part. It wasn't easy for me.

Finally, the wheels made contact with the ground and I took my hands away. Pushing the gum to one corner of my mouth and shutting my eyes, I heaved and swallowed, feeling my ears _pop. _

Ouch.

But then relief as my ear pain went away.

Once the engine turned off and we were given the cue to remove our seatbelts, I stood up and along with everyone else, took my hand luggage and made my way out of the plane, to the carousel to take my main luggage and then I was out of the gates.

There were a lot of people here and I strained my head to look around for my receiver. Someone named Garret Smith.

I didn't have to look for long though.

I was relieved when I saw a middle-aged man holding a board that said "Natasha Joel". I smiled and walked to him.

'Mr Smith,' I greeted.

'Miss Joel?' he clarified and at my nod, he held out a hand. I took it. 'Welcome, Miss Joel.'

'Thank you,' I said. 'Please call me Natasha.'

'Natasha it is,' he smiled in a fatherly way. 'Shall we proceed?'

He led me out of the crowd and into the grey environment. Garrett Smith was going to be my temporary instructor during my stay here and according to my topic and my research, I had to go to an Indian Reservation named La Push, located near the town of Forks. Mr Smith had found me an accommodation inside the reservation and all my expenses for travelling and work had been taken care of by my University. It was a good thing that I was good in academics, which instantly made them entrust upon me the responsibility of researching La Push and its legends.

'The cottage seems fine by me, Natasha,' Mr Smith said once we loaded the luggage into the backseat.

'If so, then it would be perfect,' I said. 'I just need a place for a month and if it serves all the basic necessities, then I am satisfied.'

He smiled as he sat down in the driver's seat. I settled down in the front passenger and he pulled out of the airport car park.

'Professor Brown did say you were a girl of purpose,' he said. 'They have chosen the right person to assign La Push to. There aren't sophisticated people on the reservation, dear, but from what I've heard, they are welcoming. I have already talked to Billy Black.'

'Who?' I wondered.

'Billy Black,' he said. 'He's an Elder of La Push and knows all about what you are looking for. I have fixed an appointment with him by ten tomorrow morning. You rest for the night, have a good night's sleep and I'll take you in the morning.'

'Thank you, Mr Smith.'

Soon enough, we went into the rainy town of Forks. Grey clouds thundered overhead and as it was slowly progressing to night, the darkness was beginning to engulf the environment. Everywhere I turned, I only saw green ... green ... green. As if on cue, it started to drizzle.

'One thing about this town is that rain is a regular visitor,' Mr Smith said as he switched on the wipers. 'Which means La Push will undergo the same weather condition, Natasha.'

I shrugged. 'It's okay.'

We drove past Forks and the forest region became more prominent as we entered La Push. There were a mass of trees in north, east, west and south. In every direction that I wondered if people were living safely. At least one dangerous animal could live in those forests.

'Here we are,' he said, pulling up in front of a small, white cottage. I opened my door and stepped out, the cold breeze whipping my hair. It was a decent accommodation. To the east of the house, I could see cliffs and the sound of waves reached me. I was going to stay near the beach. I smiled at that. I loved beaches.

Without further ado, I unloaded my one airbag and my roller suitcase. Mr Smith took my airbag and once we reached the front door, he took out a key from inside his pocket and twisted it into the keyhole. The door opened.

The first thing I saw was a living room, with one sofa and small television. It lead to other rooms. To the right were a small kitchen and one bedroom. To the left was a bathroom and a utility room, with a washing machine. It was perfect.

'What do you think, Natasha?' Mr Smith said as he put down my bag.

'It's good,' I said appreciatively. 'Thank you very much, Mr Smith.'

'Not a problem,' he assured. 'I'll give you my number, Natasha.'

I pulled out my Samsung Galaxy from my pocket and scrolled through the icons, tapping on Contacts and going to the New Contacts. I saved his number and also sent him a missed call so that he could store mine.

'Any help or if you need anything, don't hesitate to call me,' he said, that fatherly smile on his face again.

'I will.'

'Have a goodnight's sleep and I'll come and pick you up in the morning.'

With that, he departed. I locked the door and briskly picked up my bags, taking them into the bedroom. I opened the wardrobe and started unpacking my things, arranging my clothes and necessities. There wasn't a dressing table so kept my hairbrush and clips in another side of the shelf. Deciding to have a shower, since I still had the smell of travelling on me, I took my toiletries and a pair of pyjamas into the bathroom.

I looked at the mirror the moment I entered. I was average in height and I did work outs every morning to keep myself fit. It was needed for all the research, so I had brought my trainers for jogging and skipping every morning. The beach seemed like an ideal place to go for a jog.

My skin was pale and it looked ghostly in the light. My dark hair hung upto my elbows and it was straight and slightly thick. Dark eyes inherited from my mother were located on either side of my acceptable nose and below it, my lips were full. I wouldn't say I was pretty but I wasn't ugly either to be fair. I could give myself a six out of ten in a beauty scale.

I didn't bother with make-up or any other of those ridiculous stuff girls applied to their faces. I didn't like them. God gave us certain physical traits and instead of throwing icky compact on them, we could appreciate ourselves for what we are.

I've told my friends several times to stop with the cosmetics but they never listen. With a sigh, I always gave up and ignored their obsession with trying to look prettier, with the principal intention to attract boys.

I always stayed out of whatever stunt they pulled and only returned to their side when it was safe.

I stepped into the shower and turned on the water.

It was a relaxing bath.

The hot water made me feel comforted and I cleaned myself thoroughly, relishing the feel.

Once I came back to my bedroom, drying my hair, I decided to give a call to my parents to tell them I was here. Mum and Dad were happy that I made it safe and repeatedly told me to take care of myself. After promising that I will and not to worry, I hung up and pulled my laptop out of my bag.

I had all the instructions from Professor Brown. I had a number of things apart from just researching the legends. I had to make a sketch of La Push and also interview some local people about their lives. He wanted a full scale of La Push and I obliged. One month was enough time and since I was a good drawer, I could easily sketch La Push. Hmm, the beach seemed a good idea to start off with first.

I began to plan.

Right after the meeting with Billy Black tomorrow, I will go back to the beach with my drawing note and take as much time it would to design it. Then I could focus on other areas. Everything could have been covered under a single click with the camera but History was professional in its own way. Sure, I have my camera on me but Professor Brown insisted strongly on sketches. There was a reason I was given a month for this project.

Shutting off the laptop, I lay down on my bed and curled myself to sleep.

The next morning, I woke up by six and changed out of my pyjamas and into a pink t-shirt and track pants, fastening my trainers and pulling my hair up into a pony tail. After locking the cottage securely, I headed off to the beach.

It was a fantastic sight. What a beautiful beach La Push had.

Those cliffs rose to a frightening altitude, filled with vegetation and the waves sprayed icy water all over when they made contact with the bases. The shore needed no telling. The waves reached to a considerable distance there too and there were many driftwoods and huge boulders in alternative places.

I wind was chilly and I deliberately didn't bring my jacket, knowing my body will heat up once I start jogging.

Which seemed a pretty good idea right now.

I began to run off, ignoring the biting cold on my skin.

The feeling of calorie burn began once I went a certain distance and the warmth began to consume me, much to my relief.

There was absolutely nobody around here.

I was slightly happy, since I didn't actually like anyone watching me at my exercise routine. It felt like being exposed.

But my satisfaction didn't last long.

A lone figure was standing near a boulder I jogged closer to. It was a guy. I hadn't seen him since the rock hid him but now that I got in close proximity, I saw him.

I slowed down, not wanting to jog past him. I could continue once he was at a distance from me again. I was particularly shy around boys, whoever it maybe. Even at class, I never met their eyes. Sure, I admired a guy if he looked pretty hot and gorgeous in facial features but my thoughts with them stopped at that. I never approached any male and guys in my class along with majority of the campus didn't approach me much, knowing I never socialised with them. I had the horror of being asked out by a senior and in trepidation, I said no without thinking, backing away instantly. I saw he was mildly surprised at my reaction but he never came near me again.

Right now, I had no plan to look at this guy either.

But you would look at a person if they came near you suddenly.

Which is exactly what happened.

The guy stepped out from the side of the boulder, coming closer. I stopped in my tracks and as I debated whether to run in the other direction, I laid eyes on him.

And stood frozen, not aware of anything.

He was gorgeous.

Tall, manly and handsome to a level that should be filed illegal. He was muscular too, with well defined arms and abdomen along with a body that rocked. He must work out a lot. His skin was tanned too, which only added to the alluring frame. He was wearing nothing but jean shorts, ripped at the edges and as I stared up his profile and into his eyes, I was mesmerised. Dark and warm, the colour of ebony and fringed by thick lashes. His silky black hair flew in the breeze.

I had never seen someone so beautiful.

The minute I looked into his eyes, I forgot about my surroundings, who I was and what I was doing here.

I did not know if I was looking into a male-mirror because the guy had my exact expression on his face. He seemed awed and his scorching gaze penetrated bone-deep into my system, pulling me to him. I could not think.

All I wanted to do was to just stand there and stare at him all day.

Who the hell cared about jogging?

I could do it some other time.

I blinked and suddenly, my stupor faded away a little.

Shaking my head, I came back to my senses. What on earth was I doing? I shook my head several times, trying to clear it and I found my sanity again. True, I was still locked with him but I seemed to be aware of myself too.

He blinked and composed his face as well, but the scorching gaze still was rigid in intensity.

'Um,' I said, my heart beating madly. 'Sorry,' I said stupidly.

_Oh what the hell?_

I needed to pull myself together.

'What's your name?' he asked. I was nonplussed. His voice, apart from being seductive, had a tone of wonder.

A part of my mind knew I needed to get the heck away but the irrational part made me stay here. And also prompted me to answer his question.

'N-Natasha,' I said quietly, and nervously.

His lips pulled up into an exhilarating smile that had the power to sweep me off my feet.

'I'm Embry,' he said.

**_Please review._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own nothing._

**_Chapter Two:_**

I wasn't sure how long I stood there gaping at Embry slash Greek God. He was too beautiful to ignore and while a part of my brain – that reprimanded, ordered and even got to the extent of developing a foot to kick me hard – kept telling me to back away and get on with my business, another part – which was passionate, wanted to succumb under his spell and wanted to throw my arms around him – wanted me to stay where I was.

_For God's sake, Natasha Joel, get the hell away!_

_Oh piss off, you! Who are you telling her to run away from? This angel?_

_If you don't shut up, I'm frying you._

_Oh yeah? Natasha, don't you dare move from that place!_

I had enough of my consciousness fighting and forced myself to shut the two voices out. But as I did, I found my reprimanding part had a point. I should really back off.

I fought against the strange pull I had towards this complete stranger and I took a step back.

Embry blinked and frowned. 'Hey, where are you going?' he asked, taking a step forward and almost raising a hand to catch me.

His attempt to grab me only made me retreat further.

'Oh no, I'm sorry,' he said, snatching his hand back to him and running it through his hair instead.

_I wish that was my hand ..._

_STOP IT! GET AWAY!_

I shook my head several times and finally got my sanity back.

'I ... got to go,' I told him, stepping back. He mirrored me by coming forward.

'No, no, please don't go,' he said, voice in a pleading tone. I frowned. What was up with him?

'I've got work,' I said, no idea why I was explaining reasons to someone I didn't know.

We still kept up the pace. I moved backward. He moved forward.

'Natasha, don't,' he whispered.

My heart raced when he said my name. He let it out of his mouth with a soft caress, as if he adored the name.

'I don't know who you are,' I said, still continuing backwards.

'I'm Embry Call,' he said, emphasising the name, as if he wanted those syllables to settle themselves permanently into my brain. I would have remembered it anyway.

I shook my head again.

What was wrong with me?

'Uh ... that's nice,' I blurted, wondering how I was going to get out of here. 'Listen, I've got work to do. Please don't disturb me – whoa!'

Walking backwards had great disadvantages, one of them being blind in a way and not looking where you kept your foot. The back of my heel caught onto something and I lost balance, tumbling backwards. I was falling to the sand and I had no idea how it happened but Embry shot forward faster than lightning and wound his strong arms around me before the back of my body and head made contact with the ground.

'Natasha, be careful!' he gasped, voice frantic. He brought me tighter to his chest and I was tantalised by his manly scent, along with an oceanic aura. Apart from that, he was warmer than any person I'd known. Literally. His skin was burning hot!

He carefully straightened me up on my feet but still didn't let me go. I was temporarily unbothered about that. I was concentrating on why he had a body temperature that was higher than normal fever.

'You're hot,' I whispered.

I heard him chuckle. 'Thanks, Natasha.'

I suddenly understood the double meaning of my statement and felt blood fill my cheeks. 'No! That's not what I meant.'

I became aware of him caging me to him. 'Let me go.'

With a sigh, he slowly unlocked his arms and I stepped back.

'Thanks,' I said stiffly, slightly irritated that he had hugged me unnecessarily.

My tone created a look of hurt on his face and for reasons I could not fathom, I felt guilty.

I softened my face. 'Sorry, Embry. Thanks for catching me. I've got to go now.'

On that statement, I turned right around without another glance at him and headed straight for my cottage, with no intention of continuing my jog. I escaped into the house, locked the door and breathed heavily, slumping against the wall.

I could not deny the fact that Embry Call looked gorgeous to booth and was a guy any sane girl would kill for.

Including a part of me.

But no.

I shouldn't get distracted by him and loose control over my project. I was here for a purpose and should fulfil it.

Shaking my head several times, I resorted to skipping in the hall, counting upto five hundred before doing some abdominal exercises fit for women and grabbing my towel and heading into the bathroom for a shower. Showers were a lovely catalyst to making decisions.

Okay, I was going to interview Billy Black today. After which, I'd be going straight back to the beach to sketch out its scenery and also snap some shots from various angles. Then I could head into Port Angeles for lunch. I saw a promising Chinese restaurant on my way here and my stomach rumbled at the thought of saucy noodles.

Yum!

I got dressed into a shirt and jeans and had a quick breakfast, consisting of toast, butter and jam. Thanks to Mr Smith, my refrigerator was stocked with groceries. I also had some cash on me to pay for any extra expenses, like recharging my phone and such meals like the Chinese Restaurant.

I looked forward to lunch.

Once I was good to go, I called Mr Smith.

'Yes, Natasha, I'm on my way right now,' he said. 'Have you got your essentials?'

'Yes, sir,' I acknowledged, eyeing my notepad, pens and laptop.

'Good girl, I'll be there in five.'

Hanging up, I put my stuff in my shoulder bag and sat ready on the sofa. I had to wait only for a few minutes, after which I heard Mr Smith's car drive outside my cottage. He lived in Forks.

I opened my door, locked it and headed to the car.

'Good morning, Natasha,' he greeted me as I got seated.

'Good morning, Mr Smith,' I said brightly.

'Slept well?'

'Oh yes, thank you.'

'That's a good girl.'

He pulled out of the sideway and drove at a moderate speed. I looked out of the window, interested. The residential area was composed of nothing but wooden houses. Mr Smith was right. Nobody was actually sophisticated. But I loved that part about La Push. It just seemed the perfect village.

'Ah, we're here,' he said, stopping outside a red cottage.

I got out of the car.

Mr Smith led me upto the front door and rang the doorbell. After waiting for two minutes, a man opened the door.

I sucked in a breath.

No, he wasn't Embry Call but he had features similar to him. Height, weight, skin colour, body build, eyes, hair ... everything. I could not believe my eyes.

Then a thought struck me, sending shivers along my spine along with a sinking feeling.

What if I was actually at Embry's house?

Was this his brother?!

No, hold on.

Embry _Call._

This was Billy _Black_'s house.

Maybe this wasn't Embry's house. I felt relief flood through me along with the same sinking feeling. Of regret. And I knew why I was regretting and intended to put a stop to it.

The man at the door stared at me from Mr Smith. He began speaking in a kind tone. 'Can I help you?'

'Jake, that call's for me,' came a voice.

Jake, as he was addressed, moved over to the side and an elderly man in a wheelchair rolled himself towards us. His face was lined immensely, with lanky dark hair hanging upto his shoulders. He smiled as he came closer.

'Natasha Joel?' he inquired warmly.

I nodded with a smile. 'Yes, sir.'

'Come in,' he invited and Mr Smith and I entered.

Before any of us could talk, a little girl sauntered over and I was momentarily stunned. She was the most beautiful child I had ever set eyes on. She must be around seven or eight, with rosy skin of marble texture. Her bronze hair fell upto her waist in ringlets and chocolate brown eyes were fixated on the guy named Jake. She skipped to his side and grabbed his hand. But she was also gazing at me.

'Jake, who's that?' she asked. I was startled at her voice. It was so musical.

Whoa, what was up with La Push and its people?

Everyone I saw were charming.

_Including Embry Call._

I forced my mind to block him from my thoughts. He wasn't going to distract me during my job.

'Natasha, I'm Billy Black,' the man said, holding out a hand. I shook it and then he greeted Mr Smith. Billy looked at Jake and the girl.

'This is Natasha Joel, kids,' he said. 'She's here for interviewing me about the legends. Natasha, this is my son, Jacob Black, and his friend Renesmee Cullen.'

'Hi,' I smiled.

Jacob shook my hand and Renesmee – what a strange but graceful name – made a grab for it too but before her skin could make contact with mine, Jacob pulled her back. I was confused.

Jacob gave a look of warning at Renesmee and she smiled, as if in understanding. She touched his arm for a while and then took in a deep breath, like she was restraining something and held out her small hand. I willingly took it and Jacob tensed for a second, eyes on my face, before we let go.

What was that about?

I shrugged to myself as our skin parted and Jacob had a look of relief on his face. Deciding not to dawdle on that, I followed Billy Black into the living room. Jacob and Renesmee followed.

'You don't mind if we join the meeting, do you?' Jacob asked me.

'Um, no,' I said and he smiled.

I was made to sit down on a sofa and Billy Black stationed himself opposite me, poised for answering. Mr Smith settled down on the couch, with Jacob next to him and Renesmee on his lap.

I couldn't help noticing Jacob having a hand on top of Renesmee's.

Not in a casual way but as if to stop her from touching anything. It seemed a strange behaviour but I took my mind off it and pulled out my notepad and a pen from my bag.

Clicking on the ballpoint and opening my note to a fresh page, I began.

'Mr Black, tell me the legends, please,' I requested. 'Right from the beginning story.'

He launched into a fluid explanation. The story was enchanting. They inter-related wolves and man, starting from a Quileute Tribe led by a man named Taha Aki. Billy paused every time I made an important statement before continuing. He was pleased to tell me the famous heroic powers of his people of the ancient times and when he got to the part when the man spirit entered a wolf, I was surprised.

'You mean, he became a shape-shifting wolf?' I inquired, jotting it down.

'Yes,' Billy said.

I caught a glance of Jacob catching his father's eye and giving a secretive smile.

'And you think the line continued?' I asked. 'Could you please tell me more about the "cold ones" you just mentioned?'

'Of course,' he said.

He narrated about a war between the wolves and a cold woman. She happened to be a blood-drinker and she was the principal enemy of the tribe. I was horrified at the part about the third wife, about how she sacrificed herself to save her husband's life. Trying not to get emotional, I noted down everything.

This was going to be an excellent project.

I was there for more an hour and by the time I got hold of everything Billy knew, I packed up my things.

'Thank you, Mr Black,' I said. 'It will help a lot on my project.'

'I am honoured,' he said. 'I wish you all the best.'

I smiled and as Mr Smith conveyed his gratitude to Billy for helping me, I looked at Jacob and Renesmee.

'Thank you,' I told them.

'Nah, no problem,' Jacob said.

Renesmee flashed a breath-taking smile at me. 'It was nice to see you, Natasha. Will you come back again?'

Jacob snickered. 'I think Ness likes you.'

I frowned in confusion. 'Ness?'

'Er,' he said, sheepish. 'I kinda nicknamed her "Nessie". Her real name's a mouthful.'

I laughed a little.

Renesmee stuck out her tongue at him and then looked at me, waiting for an answer to her question.

'We can meet again if you like,' I told her. 'Come to my cottage. It's near the beach.'

'Oh, that will be nice,' she said.

We all got up.

After bidding goodbye to them, Mr Smith and I made our way to the door. Jacob offered to open it for us and the moment he did, I stood rigid, staring at the person standing right outside, leaning against the railing of the steps.

Embry Call.

My heart beat shot off at an unbearable speed and I gripped the strap of my bag tighter. Embry stared at me, ignoring the people around me and I had no choice but to stare back. I was pulled to him in a way that I couldn't explain.

Jacob, who was standing next to me, let out a breath of air. 'Damn,' he whispered. 'Embry, did you seriously ...?'

He cast one glance at Jacob, confirming whatever his doubt was and then fixed his eyes on me again.

I couldn't look away for a while and the part that was partial to my purpose began to take over, ordering me to keep away.

'Um, hi, Embry,' I mumbled, aware of my audience. It made me blush.

'Natasha,' he sighed.

Oh damn ...

I was torn between need and don't want.

'You've seen him before?' Jacob asked me.

I jumped a little and forcefully pulled my eyes away from Embry, turning them on Jacob. 'At the beach this morning.'

Jacob nodded, looking at Embry with concern.

I imitated him, but with a silly obsession rather than concern, and I rebuked myself for that.

_Stupid girl, what the hell are you doing?!_

I shook my head, clearing my head, and came back to my senses.

'Nice meeting you again,' I said shortly and I breezed past him and to Mr Smith's car, deliberately not looking at the flame that was ideal to the idiotic moth that was me.

**_Please review._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own nothing._

**_Chapter Three:_**

Embry kept staring at me as I gripped the handle of the door, my knuckles turning white from the intensity of the gaze I was receiving from his dark eyes. If looks could have the power to literally melt the body of victim, I'd already be flowing along the tar road right now.

'Um, thank you,' Mr Smith said again, probably noticing the awkwardness radiating in all directions. He came forward swiftly, much to my gratefulness and sat down inside the driver's seat. I needed no more further encouragement to get out of here as fast as possible. Anywhere.

I scrambled shotgun and slammed the door harder than necessary, eyes firmly on the windshield.

_Pitter patter ... pitter patter ... pitter patter ..._

It began to drizzle and the drops fell one by one on the glass, making Mr Smith hit the wipers. The drizzle wasted not another moment to turn itself into a downpour and that was a perfect mirror to reflect the emotions whizzing around inside me.

'Who was that boy, Natasha?' Mr Smith asked as we sped out of the Blacks' compound.

'No one,' I said automatically. 'I just saw him at the beach this morning I went for a jog.'

He fiddled with the steering wheel as we rounded a corner. 'That young man seemed to look at you with a far from innocent look. Please be careful.'

I swallowed uneasily.

And out of pure rashness, I asked a question, 'Mr Smith, there aren't any rape cases around here, are there?'

I suddenly heard a strange howl, a rather loud one, since it managed to permeate through the din of the rain and the glass of my window.

I jumped. 'What was that?' I gasped.

Mr Smith gazed around frantically, increasing the acceleration on the speedometer. He was frightened. 'I'm not sure. Please be careful when you're going out, Natasha. There are certain unfriendly beasts in the forests.'

I momentarily paled but soon took a grip on myself. 'I'll always be on the alert.'

'Hm,' he said, eyes still fanatic.

'But please just tell me this,' I said, unable to let go of the anxiety. 'I don't have to be worried from an attack from ... that boy, right?'

He started laughing through all the fear he had. 'No, no, if there's one thing virtuous about La Push, it's that no man has ever attempted to molest a woman. There are certain people protecting this place from harm, which applies to all categories of danger. That youth has his eyes on you but I'm pretty sure he won't do anything to you.'

I relaxed in my seat. If Embry Call chose to stalk me again, I could find a way to fend him off. It was far better than fearing a rape attack from him, which would be impossible to fight away. He had a quite of muscle and the strength coming off them will overrule my physical woman strength.

'So, to a more safer and important topic,' he said briskly. 'Where would you like to have your question session with the residents here?'

'I could start off with the centre of the village,' I said, rescheduling my plans and deciding to make a visit to the beach later into the day. 'Where there are many people. Time's only half past eleven and there'll be active workers down there.'

'Good idea,' he said, kicking on the brakes and slowing down before revving up the car, turning around. We were almost on a highway and we needed take an above turn to get back to the centre of the reservation to the shopping areas.

Thankfully, the downpour had stopped and it was only faintly drizzling.

We sat in silence until we reached our desired destination and Mr Smith pulled up in front of a supply store.

We got out and I made sure my id was pinned in place on my shirt.

Having a sound mind, I turned to Mr Smith, who was checking his phone.

'Uh, tell you what,' he said, looking at me. 'I have an appointment now. Why don't you take your time interviewing people and I'll be back in a while?'

'It's alright, Mr Smith,' I assured him. 'I think I'll walk back to my place. Several people could point me directions, can't they? And also, it will be a perfect opportunity to have a closer look at the village.'

'That doesn't seem to be a bad idea,' he said fairly. 'It's a good thing you do regular exercises.'

I smiled. 'Thank you.'

'I'll come and see you in the afternoon,' he said. 'And meanwhile, if you have any trouble, you have my number.'

'Will do,' I promised.

He wished me good luck before getting back into his car. In moments, he was out of sight. I made sure I was presentable before making my way into the store.

The bell clanged as I opened the door.

'Good morning,' said a woman from behind the till counter. She was a little squat and plump, with the traditional Quileute dark hair pulled up into a bun. She looked to be around a couple of years older than my mother.

'Good morning,' I said, mind automatically selecting her as my first candidate. 'I'm Natasha Joel.'

I held out my id for her to see and she gave an appreciative smile.

'A college girl on the move, eh?' she said. 'What can I do for you, honey?'

'I'm on a history project, ma'am,' I said, pulling out my pen and notebook. 'I'm doing it on La Push. Could you please spare a few minutes and answer some questions?'

'Oh, I'd be glad to,' she said warmly. 'Hold on.'

A customer came to the counter with a handful of merchandise and banged them down for billing. I waited for five minutes until the payment was made before I went to stand next to the woman, intending to keep out of other people's way.

'They're very simple,' I assured her, going through the questionnaire I made myself. 'Um, how long have you lived here?'

'For about seventeen years,' she said, watching as I took notes. 'Wait, you don't need my name?'

'No, not necessary,' I said, looking up at her. 'I'm just looking for views.'

'Oh, okay,' she said, perplexed, but brushing it off.

'How many children?' I asked.

'One son,' she said and suddenly, her expression was disapproving. 'He could do some good by going to college like you do ... he's twenty-one for crying out loud.'

'Er, okay,' I said, bypassing her criticism. I never felt comfortable with parents speaking about their children to someone else, in this case, a stranger. Whatever the problem, family issues remained private.

I began asking her about how she found life in La Push and somewhere in the middle, she started ranting about how her son kept disobeying her, but she soon changed to another subject. I took down prominent notes, before thanking her for her time.

'No problem,' she said.

I looked around the store to find someone else and as I made my way towards an elderly man picking out cotton wool, the bell clanged as the door opened and I froze in my tracks at the sight of Embry Call.

I stared at him and before anything could happen, something unexpected thrust out of the woman I just questioned.

She went into a rage as soon as she saw Embry.

'Embry Call!' she snapped. He flinched, darting his eyes to me and then back at her. I gazed at the absurdity. 'Do I need to put a leash on that backside of yours?! Where were you last night, young man?'

He had no answer but just stared at the ground, suddenly finding it interesting.

The woman was beside herself as she shouted at the top of her lungs. I quickly found out she was actually Embry's mother and watched in horror at the way she reprimanded him for sneaking out at night, despite being grounded, and not even leaving a note or any reminder as to where he was.

It seemed to go on for hours and it was a while before I came back to my senses and ran forward.

'Um, Mrs Call, please stop,' I said, grabbing her hand.

Suddenly, she whipped her head to stare at me. 'Mrs Call? How do you know my name even though you never asked?'

'I know Embry,' I said hurriedly. 'Listen, don't scold him in a public area.'

Everyone in the shop were watching and Embry's cheeks flushed.

I felt sorry for him.

'Oh, I have good reason,' she snapped. 'Ask him yourself if you know him.'

Grasping at an excuse to prevent her from boiling, I said, 'Okay, I'll talk to him. Calm down.'

She breathed heavily, glaring at Embry. I bit my lip and before I knew what I was doing, I grabbed hold of his toned arm, feeling the heat on it, and tried to shove him out the door. I was aware of his eyes on me and didn't object to my force. I really did hate family issues being routed to the public.

Once we were out of the store, I gazed up at him, letting go of his arm instantly.

His eyes blinked in longing the minute I took my hand away. But that strange and intensive look remained solid, burning into me.

'You didn't have to do that,' he said softly.

I felt my heart beat increase at the way he spoke to me and it was with a great muster of will power that I didn't give into it.

'I don't like such things,' I admitted, cheeks flushing.

He smiled, a smile so charming that it pulled me in.

'I get it all the time,' he said humourously.

I recalled about his mother's disapproval of him. It wasn't my business to get in that personal so I took the talk in a surface level.

'Then, why do you do something she doesn't like?' I asked. 'You could save yourself the yells.'

His jaw clenched, eyes tight, and the gaze was scorching than ever. 'She ... doesn't understand.'

'What do you do?'

'Tribal stuff,' he said fluidly, eyes never leaving mine.

'Have you ever told her that?'

He shrugged. 'It doesn't matter, Natasha.'

I sighed. 'She's pissed at you. Do you want her to be upset all the time?'

'No, that's not what I want,' he said, seeming to be at ease with me. 'It's kind of a secret –' he winced, shutting his eyes and then opening them '– I, uh, I'm not supposed to tell her.'

'Oh,' I said, unsure of what to say.

'Not a big deal,' he assured. He was assuring _me? _'Listen, uh, can I come with you?'

I blinked. 'Where?'

'Wherever you're going.'

'Why?'

He took in a deep breath, a shadow of need flickering in his eyes. 'Please?' he whispered. 'I promise I won't bother you. I just want to watch out for you.'

I was bemused, all the while feeling secretly joyful that this beautiful soul wanted to be with me. I decided not to my ecstasy. 'Embry ... I'm doing a project. You'll be bored.'

He shook his head, giving that thawing smile of his. 'I won't be. I could help you, too. What's it about?'

'Well,' I said, wondering whether to allow him to accompany me. 'I'm doing a research on La Push and I'm also interviewing the people here.'

'I'll assist you in any way I can,' he said, taking a step closer. It came as a surprise to me when I didn't step back. I caught his manly aroma and it slowly intoxicated me. I wanted to be with him.

The back of my mind threw a restriction on this decision. It didn't want me to get distracted by Embry in any step of my work.

With that self-promise, I nodded.

His smile lit up my very soul and I couldn't help smiling back.

'Hey,' I said, suddenly realising something.

'What?' he said, staring into my eyes.

He was standing very close and I was sure that if I raised my hand, I could touch his silky, russet skin. I shook that head out of my thought and focused on why I called him. 'Erm, you're a La Push resident yourself. Can I question you?'

'You're free to do what you want with me,' he said gently.

My stomach did a backward flip and my heartbeat increased. His angelic face smiled and I felt my cheeks fill with blood. I was being drunk by his very aura and for a fleeting second, I thought I saw one of his hands raise to touch me before they fell by his side again. I pretended really hard not to notice and tried to pull myself together.

'Do you, um, want to take a walk?' I offered.

'Absolutely,' he said, face glowing as if we won an invaluable gift, and feeling the same emotion inside myself, the pair of us took off along the side-walk, with me opening my note-pad and clicking on my pen.

**_Please review._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own nothing_

**_In the last chapter:_**

_'__Do you, um, want to take a walk?' I offered._

_'__Absolutely,' he said, face glowing as if he won an invaluable gift, and feeling the same emotion inside myself, the pair of us took off along the side-walk, with me opening my note-pad and clicking on my pen._

**_Chapter Four:_**

_Embry POV:_

I watched Natasha open her note and click on her ballpoint. I wasn't looking at the objects. No, I was staring at the way her sculpted, long fingers curved themselves around them and the twitch in her slender muscles as she made a movement. Her breathing process happened smoothly and since I was aware of my imprint doing exercises every day, she was healthy and in good shape.

I felt proud that the love of my life knew how to take care of herself.

I had never imagined this day would come. They day I would find my other, better half. All these years ever since I became a wolf, I've been in the heads of Sam, Jared, Quil, Paul and Jacob who all had their girls: Emily, Kim, Claire, Rachel and Renesmee. Even though two of them were still young and below the age of ten. Imprinting wasn't just finding a mate to pass your genes through. No, it was more than that.

It was finding the _right girl _to spend the rest of your existence with. It wasn't some crappy, teenage, love-at-first sight thing that was the regular high school drama. You feel yourself involuntarily being tied to her. And it was a gift rather than compulsion, I would say.

All this time of being the in the minds of imprinted wolves gave me enough to deduce about this phenomenon.

Now that I was experiencing it first hand, I never felt more happier.

I was so glad that I decided to come to the beach early this morning rather than going home and receive the end of my hyper-mother's temper stick. I had worse experiences.

Somewhere around midnight, Jacob called us for patrol.

I had a sound sleep yesterday afternoon so I didn't bother, unlike Quil, Seth and Leah who were pretty pissed off to be blunt.

And right after we finished off our night-duty, I was in no way in a hurry to get home. So I decided to hang around the beach and kill some time before going to my doom ...

And that was when Natasha turned up.

I saw her in the distance as she jogged towards me and I felt an urge to stay where I was, suddenly getting pulled towards her figure as it came closer and closer. I had been leaning on a boulder and just when I caught her scent of citrus and lavender, I felt drunk. I had never smelled something so mesmerisingly intoxicating.

And as she came nearer, I instantly stepped towards her.

I was damn sure I had given her a scare and when I stared right into her glittering orbs, I felt the world around me change. The beach, the sound of seagulls, everything blurred themselves to the background and she was the person in full focus to me. It was surreal. An invisible chain had shot out from somewhere around my navel and had hooked onto her, bringing me to her. She was my anchor to the planet. Without her, I, Embry Call, didn't exist.

Wow ...

And she was the single most beautiful woman on the planet. Heck, she could beat Rosalie Cullen thousand times over.

I don't have a specific soft spot for that blonde beauty-queen bloodsucker but even in my male eyes, I couldn't help gaping at her profile.

And Natasha destroyed all that. _She _was the most gorgeous woman in every possible aspect.

But things went down-hill a little. She was intimidated by me. I knew imprints could never resist their imprinter but that didn't mean it happened in a second. It certainly didn't for my Natasha.

She started backing away instantly and it was a shock as to how much pain that gave me.

I wasn't able to stay away from her.

In between, she tripped and that gave me an opportunity to catch hold of her in my arms. I had wound them protectively around her. Wherever she came from, whatever she was doing, _this _was where I wanted my angel. Safe in my arms so that no harm could ever befall her. All I wanted to do was to nuzzle my face into her shapely neck and tell her repeatedly to please stay with me and not go away.

Of course, I wasn't able to and it was physical pain when she ordered me to remove my hands.

And then she took off.

I didn't know what to do except to run after her the moment she took refuge in her cottage and just sit underneath one of her windows, constantly thinking of her angelic face as I heard her skip in the living room and go and take a shower.

Then I heard car tires and tensed when I saw another man step out from it. It was a relief to see that he was actually much older than Natasha and after they went off, I was surprised to see them at Jake's house. I had waited outside for a solid hour, listening in on what was going on and was shocked when I found out the purpose for her coming to La Push and researching our legends for her project. Emotions of being freaked out and being utterly relieved were balanced. Why I freaked out was that if she by chance guessed anything, she might run away. On the other hand, if she already knew, then my job would be made easier just by saying everything was true.

I was hurt when she moved away again, rushing into the car and I had intentionally phased and had ran after them through the trees, anticipating where she was about to go next. It was sheer torture when she interpreted my perusal as an attempt to rape her. I couldn't bear it for a second and had let out a howl so loud.

And what did I get as a reward? Her frightened even more. That was the last thing I wanted her to feel about me.

But my unlimited anxiousness was put off as soon as she fended for me against my mother. And she had ... _touched me_ to push me out. I loved her skin on mine. It felt heavenly but I only had a little time to enjoy it, for she soon put a distance again.

But my disappointment was not encouraged further when she expressed that she wanted to question me and here I was, walking beside her.

Right now, I gave her my full attention.

'So, Embry,' she began. My heart soared as my name caressed out of her lips and felt even more secured when I heard her heart speed up. It happened mostly all the time I was near her and I knew the imprint magic was working its way into her heart. 'Um, were you born and brought up here?'

If anything, a wolf was always true to its imprint, no matter what answer he had to give her. It so happened I had to bring in my biological father as well the ass of my acting father into the picture momentarily.

'Yes, I lived here all my life,' I told her. 'But I've never lived with my real father.'

It was this one aspect that created tension within us. If I was a wolf, it meant my father had to be either Billy Black, Levi Uley or Quil Senior. All them married around the time I was born.

Natasha looked up at me, looking sorrowful. 'I'm sorry.'

'Nah, never mind,' I assured her. 'My real father had a brief affair with my mother and my step-dad was not a faithful one either.'

She swallowed, gazing at me for a few seconds before she went onto her next question. 'How has your life been on the reservation?'

I told her everything about Jake and Quil and how we were the best of buds ever since we could remember. I told her all the perks, deliberately avoiding anything to do with the pack. Now wasn't the best time to tell her everything she had in her note was true.

Natasha took notes about my life and once she was satisfied, she closed it. 'Thank you.'

'No problem.'

We walked in silence for a while. Though I tried not to stare at her too much since it would creep her out, I did notice her take furtive glances at me. That made my hopes speed up.

_It was hard to resist that level of commitment and adoration._

Emily and Rachel had tried pushing away Sam and Paul but it didn't last long.

On that thought, I walked happily.

But I was determined to know more about her. 'Natasha, where do you come from?'

'New York,' she said. 'I already told you I'm majoring in History.'

That brought down a tide of boulders to smash my head.

She was in _college!_

Still there!

I felt like being punched, shot and suffocated. It meant that she wasn't about to stay here for long. What would I do?

My thoughts were cut off by a loud howl. Natasha jumped, staring around and I put an arm around her, bringing her close to my side. She didn't object and instead pushed herself closer to me. Damn Jacob! Why did he have to call us this time?

But I wasn't going anywhere until I had my soul safe in her house.

'Natasha, let's get you home,' I told her. 'Will you please stay there?'

She nodded, still scared. Hoping she wouldn't give me that look when I spilled the beans, I accompanied her home and after making sure she was secured in, I took off running into the trees, pulling my shorts down. I stopped behind a tree and after tying my shorts to my ankles, I allowed myself to shake vigourously and felt my skin being ripped.

The heat surged through me and I landed on four paws.

Jacob was calling from the east.

_God, what is your problem? _Leah hissed, voice tired. She had evidently been sleeping.

_Yeah, man, 'sup? _Seth thought, in the same mood.

_An unfamiliar bloodsucker's been through here, _Jake said, apologetic for waking them.

_You'd better be, _Leah said.

_When? _Quil asked just as he phased.

_About a few minutes ago. The trail's still fresh and we better circle the perimeter before the parasite decides to come back, _Jake said.

We spread out, each taking up different directions and began to patrol.

_Sam might have listened to my howl, _Jake hoped. It would be easier with multiple protection.

Everyone went to their assigned business and Natasha's face immediately popped into my mind.

Of course, it was showed to everyone.

Leah seemed to wake up.

_Oh jeez, now you?!_

_Smooth, _Seth crowed, laughing. _Pretty girl, Embry._

I let out a growl.

_Hey, hey, take it easy, can't a guy admire?_

_No. Not with her._

_You guys are seriously sickening, _Leah groaned.

Jake and Quil were laughing good-naturedly. They gave me their congratulations and I couldn't help smiling.

_Great, now you'll be fawning all over her, _Leah snapped, _I already have to deal with those two suckering up to kiddie girls._

_Oh come on, Leah, _Seth whined. _They're really happy._

Leah huffed. _Well, at least Jake's and Quil's thoughts are innocent enough, apart from worshipping the girls. Embry's going to have "mature" thoughts and I think I better carry a puking bucket around my neck._

_Give it a rest, Leah, _Jacob said.

Seth was enthusiastic. Kid got excited just about everything.

_Yep, that's me! Oh hey, what's her name?_

_Natasha, _I said, her face saturating my mind.

Leah mimed throwing up. We ignored her and that got her crabby.

_Joel, _Jacob finished. _Her full name's Natasha Joel. She's here researching about our legends._

Everyone gasped and Leah was the first person to recover with a snort.

_Ha! Now all you have to do is to tell her that you bursting into a silver fluffball is actually real._

_Leah, Natasha doesn't actually know Embry is a silver fluffball, _Seth snickered.

Brother and sister chortled.

_Yeah, well, at least I got that part easy enough, _I told them.

_You still gotta tell her you threw a soul-mate chain around her waist._

_It's called "imprinting", _I told Leah, irritated.

_Oh, I didn't know, _Leah commented sarcastically.

I ignored the others and continued to think of my Natasha. Apparently, somewhere through all this, Sam and his pack had phased and had listened to the wolfie laughs.

Jacob and Sam could hear each other. It was part of being separate Alphas and since we were all at peace ever since Nessie got imprinted on, they had a telepathic link of their own. But we all heard their conversation through Jacob's mind.

_What's so funny? _Sam wondered.

_Embry imprinted._

_Hey, tell him I said congratulations._

Leah was pissed and I began to chuckle. _Tell him I said thanks, Jake._

_He says thanks, Sam. Leah's wondering if she should throw up, that's all._

_And I would like nothing more than to do just that, _Leah said, rolling her eyes,

Sam asked about my imprint and Jacob gave him the details. I felt secured now that Sam's pack would be there to protect her too. A wolf always protected his imprint as well as others.

Now, all I had to do was to find out how I was going to tell her the truth about wolves and imprinting. She was going to be here for a month and that was all I had to make her mine once and for all. I really hoped Natasha would give into the imprint magic weaving around her and allow her to realise that she cannot be away from me without being felt like her entire being had split in half and had been thrown into molten lava.

That's how I would feel is she separated herself from me.

I really needed to tell her soon enough.

**_Please review._**


End file.
